


Right as Rain

by keijokey



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff ? Maybe, Not a downer just chillin', POV Third Person, Reader Is A Wellette, Sfw Af, fem reader - Freeform, not quite sure, terrible grammar i do not know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijokey/pseuds/keijokey
Summary: Just a simple little write with mild Bobby/Fem!Reader interaction. I mostly wrote this for myself, wooon't lie. I need more Bobby content * clenches fists *. If there are mistakes I am sorry I do not follow proper writing rules.
Relationships: Bobby (We Happy Few)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Bobby Banquet





	Right as Rain

The fog that rolled in around this hour was never pleasant, but it was hard to resist the mind-clearing chill of the night air. During the day she would take her Joy to make it through, but as the effects of the drug wound down during the night she grew solemn and longing for a sober breath to breathe.

She strolled along the barren streets, the lingering Joy in her system adding an extra pep to every step that she took down the coloured pathways. The fog hung low around her but her head lifted high to breathe above it. No one in town was quite sure what it was, but if the Bobbies wore respirators during their nocturnal patrols there was surely something wrong with it. She didn’t mind it though. It was a small price to pay for dark, calming solitude amongst mornings of headache inducingly bright, popping colours, hello’s left and right, and artificial smiles that would make anyone raise a lip in disgust. Ironically enough, she was almost drunken off the night at this point, eyelids fluttering shut and chest rising with another breath as her senses sharpened past the muggy dull of the morning.

“Oi, you!” There was a shout not far from her. “What’re you doin’ out after curfew?”

Her eyes opened slowly to a Bobby’s head torch shining at her, cutting through the fog. The Constables were enjoyable during the daytime, their shenanigans entertaining and usually not aimed to harm her, but at night she dreaded the thought of running into any of them. There wasn’t a way to tell how easily they’d believe that she wasn’t a Downer up to no good and she’d rather not have to prove it. She peeked down to his hand which tightened around the familiar truncheon.

“You daft, love?” There was nothing lovely about his tone. “I believe I asked you a question.”

“Sorry, I’m just takin’ a walk. Long day at work, y’know.”

“Sure, sure,” he said, sounding awfully unconvinced, “and I take it you also happen to have lost your Joy, have you?”

A quick reach into her back pocket and she retrieved a small bottle of vanilla Joy which she shook lightly to inform him of the contents. “Got it right here.”

“Hand it over, ‘en,” he ordered with an outstretched hand. She stepped closer and placed the bottle in his gloved palm, watching as he turned it over to look at the label. The eerie sounds around them grew a little more characteristic in her ears, as well as the sound of him breathing through the mask. Only seconds might have passed but it felt longer than she appreciated. 

“Could we cut this short, Constable? I have to go to work in the morning.”

“Only place you’ll be lookin’ to go is the infirmary if you fancy being mouthy with me again. ” He thrust the small bottle back at her. “Wouldn’t want to think you’re an undercover Downer.”

“My apologies. I’m just a bit tired and in need of another dose. Was waiting to take it when I got home.”

“Oh! I understand _ completely _ . Couldn’t be right meself without me Blackberry. Then, it’s my apology to be had. We’ve had a little…  _ activity _ as of late so the lads’ve got to be extra cautious.”

“No need to worry about it. Thank you, though. I’ll be heading home now.”

The Joy was back in her pocket and she left go of the breath she’d been holding. She turned to go back the way she’d come but soon had a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going anywhere.

“I hope you won’t mind me accompanying you to your humble abode. I wouldn’t be a proper Constable if I let you go off by yourself what with that bloke Foggy Jack prowlin’ about.”

Ah, Foggy Jack. She’d forgotten about the rumoured killer that supposedly roamed the streets in search of victims out past curfew. From his description, she wasn’t sure whether he was real or if he was just another scary bedtime story told to scare Wellies into staying indoors. Either way, Foggy Jack was not on her list of people she wanted to meet.

“Not at all, sir. I’d actually  _ love _ it if you escorted me. You can never feel safe enough.”

“And right that is! Lead the way then.”

The amber tinted glow of her porch light welcomed her back warmly as she climbed up the few steps with the Bobby. After unlocking her door she turned back to him.

“Thank you. The walk was nice.”

He pinched the brim of his hat between two fingers and tipped it to her politely. “No problem at all, miss. Always happy to be of service. Sorry again for the trouble.”

She smiled a smile that was not the product of a law enforced high. Despite their sternness she knew they were decent gents for the most part, always open to a chat and ready to aid. No matter how glum the colourful world was in actuality, she was at least comforted by their presence. Even now in the nighttime, where she might be threatened for a moment but let off the next with a complimentary escort, she felt safe.

“Well, guess I’ll be off. I’ll be seeing you.” He gave a nod before turning on his heel to leave.

“Wait,” she called to him.

The many buttons on his coat glittered in the porch light as he faced her again. “Yes?”

“Would you like to come in for, uh, tea? Or perhaps a glass of Scotch? Your choice.”

He looked out at the road which was still thick with fog but devoid of his fellow officers. His fingers would curl into a loose fist of thought before he answered.

“Alright. I’ll have a glass of your finest, if you will.”

Another smile reached her face as he once again approached the porch, coming in behind her as she entered her home.


End file.
